Have you dreams ?
by Ellyana
Summary: Une nuit d'hiver. Une rencontre. Un rêve. Pas vraiment une histoire, juste un coup de cafard. LLDM. R&R pliz.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Un petit one-shot, reécrit parce que même si j'aimais bien l'ancien, il y avait beaucoup d'incohérences et Draco était peut-être pas assez Draco, et trop Out Of Character.

Pour ceux que ca intéresserait, je n'abandonne pas ma fic Il n'y a pas de compasssion. Seulement, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec l'ordinateur, des fichiers ont fugué et je ne trouve pas le courage de tout retaper, surtout que très intelligement je n'avais rien écrit sur feuilles.

Disclamer: Bla bla bla rien est à moi, bla bla bla, je touche pas de sous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant comme toujours que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Juste toi

Cette nuit là, tu avais décidé de sortir. C'était une longue nuit d'hiver. Une nuit comme toutes les autres. Il faisait froid. Rien de spécial, juste toi, toi et le monde endormi.

Certains portraits somnolaient dans leurs cadres. Tu entendais leur respirations calmes. D'autres feignaient seulement le sommeil. Parfois tu t'approchais d'un cadre où tu avais cru voir un vieillard ou un chevalier éveillé. Lorsque tu avais presque le nez sur la toile, tu entendais leurs légers ronflements, et tu te disais que tu avais dû imaginer l'éclat brillant de leur regard.

Les torches brûlaient de leur faible lueur orangée, projetant une multitude d'ombres inquiétantes sur les murs de pierres glacées. Tu avancais sans savoir où tu allais. Tu laissais tes pas te guider à travers ce labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers. Tu ne savais pas la chance que tu avais à ne rencontrer personne. Ni professeurs, ni concierge. Juste toi, toi et le monde endormi.

L'air frais passait sur toi et tu aimais ça. Il te rappelait que tu étais vivante. Tu ne savais d'où il venait; d'une fenêtre entrouverte ou d'une brèche entre deux pierres ? D'un passage secret ou simplement de tonesprit ? En vérité, tu t'en moquais, il était là et c'était ce qui comptait.

Tu m'avais percuté à l'angle du troisième étage. Le grognement que j'avais poussé ne t'avais pas effrayé pour autant, et j'étais terriblement énervé que tu te cognes à moi au détour de ce stupide couloir en pleine nuit, alors que le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps tombé.Tu m'avais surpris. Et tu sais, que je n'aimais pas être surpris.

Tu m'avais regardé, comme si je n'étais qu'un simple objet sur ton passage, à peine plus qu'une armure, et tu m'avais contourné, replongeant dans ta rêverie étoilée. Je n'aimais pas que l'on m'ignore. Même en pleine nuit, même si tu n'avais pas le droit d'être là, même si c'était Luna Loony Lovegood qui m'ignorait, je n'aimais pas cela.

Enervé, je t'avais pris par le poignet, pour te forcer à me regarder et tu ne t'étais pas dégagée, te contentant simplement de me fixer droit dans les yeux. La colère faisait battre mon coeur plus vite,

" Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches Lovegood? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Avais-je lancé hargneusement"

"-Les filles de mon dortoir m'ont interdit d'y entrer, avais-tu répondu d'un air distant, comme si cet acte ne te touchait pas."

"-Et tu pouvais pas dormir dans ta Salle Commune? C'est peut-être pas assez bizarre pour toi?"

"-J'ai préféré discuter avec les portraits. Certains sont très gentils, tu sais. Mais ceux que j'ai rencontré ce soir se fatiguent vite."

"-Tu devais sûrement les endormir avec tes babillages complètement débi..."

Et soudainement, tu était partie en courant,détalant comme si le diable en personne était à tes trousses. Surpris par la force de ton départ je n'avais pas pu te retenir, et comme un idiot je t'avais suivi. Explique moi pourquoi je t'avais suivi ? Je n'avais aucune raison de la faire. Ou très peu. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de t'ôter des points, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça qui poussait mes jambes vers toi. En vérité, tu m'intriguais. Tu étais tellement différente de toutes les autres filles qui m'entouraient habituellement.

Tu n'avais arrêté ta course que dehors, au bord du lac. Par quel miracle Rusard avait-il laissé la Grande Porte ouverte ? Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui. A moins que Peeves ne fut passer par là dans la soirée...

Au pied d'un grand saule Pleureur, c'était toi qui avais pleuré.

J'étais à la fois en colère et embarassé. Enervé, par le fait que tu m'avais emmené jusque là pourverser quatres larmes de crocodile( même si c'était moi qui t'avais suivi, j'avais trop d'orgueil pourle reconnaitre.) Et Embarassé parce que les pleurs d'une femme me mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. J'avais trop entendu ceux de ma mère ...

"Arrête de chialer Lovegood, ça te rend encore plus moche que tu ne l'es déjà".

Je te mentais.A travers tes larmes, je te trouvais belle. Tes yeux rendusargentés par la nuit me fixaient d'une manière un peu trop insistante, et je me sentais encore plus mal à l'aisequ'après avoir vu tes larmes. Tu portais tes boucles d'oreilles radis, et ton inséparable collier de capsules de Bièrraubeure. Et tu étais belle.

J'entendais le clapotis de l'eau du lac, et je voyais l'écume blanche s'écraser à mes pieds. Et lentement la neige commenca à tomber, quelques flocons balayés par le souffle du vent. Au ciel, quand je levai mon regard vers l'étendue sombre, aucun nuage ne venait entacher la pureté des étoiles. Cette nuit ne pouvait qu'être magique, les dieux eux-même devaient en avoir décidé ainsi.

Tu t'étais dressée sur la pointe des pieds, écartant une mèche blonde presque blanche échappée de ma natte, et tu avais posé tes lèvres sur le coin des miennes. Comme si ce geste entre nous était le plus naturel au monde.

J'étais abasourdi, je venais de t'insulter et en réponse tu m'embrassais.Il n'y avait rien à redire, tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Tu as des rêves Draco ?"

"Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, et il me semble pas que c'était de jouer les psy a deux noises."

"Tu as des rêves ? avais-tu repris, te moquant comme de ta première chaussette de ce que je te disais"

"Oui, avais-je capitulé. Comme tout le monde. Mais je ne m'en souviens que très rarement le matin."

"Pas ce genre de rêve, m'avais-tu dit, sur le ton de l'exaspération. Je te parles de désirs, de souhaits, d'espoirs !"

"O..Oui. Je suppose que j'ai des rêves"

Tu avais tourné ton regard vers le lac, tes yeux perdus dans le vague, et tu n'avais plus rien dit. J'étais surpris de ton comportement, et légèrement agacé par ta manière d'agir avec moi.

Voyant que tu ne disais plus rien, et gêné par ton silence qui s'éternisait, je t'avais demandé:

"Et toi, tu as des rêves ?"

"Oh oui ! Et je viens d'en réaliser un."

* * *

Reviews ? Pitiiiiiiiiiiiié, pitiiiiiiiiiiiié, pitiiiiiiiiiéééééééééééééééé ... 


End file.
